Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for providing a foreground panel of various styles based on a touch input received through a display screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of a terminal such as a personal computer, notebook, mobile phone, and smart phone are diversified, the terminal is now implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multi-functions for capturing pictures or video, playing music or video files, game, and receiving broadcasting programs.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving structural part and/or software part of the terminal is now being considered. As various types of terminals today, including mobile terminals, provide various complex functions, a menu structure is accordingly getting more complicated.